Wildflowers
by eifi
Summary: Collection of KibaSaku Oneshots. Sakura has not yet realised how awesome and amazing I am, so? I'll just have to MAKE her realise.
1. Hello Kitty

I don't know why but I just suddenly felt like writing KibaSaku stories. This is going to be a collection of oneshots for KibaSaku, I just think they are a cute couple.

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Hello Kitty**

A KibaSaku Oneshot

Written by eifi

"Ugh." A tall, brown haired teenager growled at the sight of her bedroom, cringing in disgust at her pink Hello Kitty alarm clock, her pink Hello Kitty lamp, her… was that a Hello Kitty_ backpack_ that he saw? Oh fuck no, his future girlfriend was a goddamn Hello Kitty fan and **no one **had informed him of this, he fucking **hated** Hello Kitty! Yes, **future** girlfriend, only because his target had not yet realised how amazingly awesome he was, and how badly she unconsciously wanted to worship and praise him. But today, she was going to realise what a man he was. He had come up with an amazing 16 step plan together with Akamaru and Shino, and it was absolutely **flawless**. Nothing could go wrong, and by the end of it, Sakura would be begging him to be her boyfriend.

The first step had already been completed. Shino had successfully bribed Ino to help out, and so Sakura was forcibly made to borrow a scroll about animal ninjutsu. The scroll of course, was left forgotten in Sakura's bedroom, giving Kiba a perfect chance to complete the first step to his amazing plan.

"Ugh back to you too." She replied sarcastically, green eyes watching him stare at her cute little alarm clock with disgust, before sighing and flopping onto her bed. This caused her guest to stare at her blankly, before inquiring innocently if he could smash the little kitty shaped clock to pieces. Her reply was a Hello Kitty pillow to the face. She hadn't whacked him that hard with it, but she doubted her measure when he fell across the room, moaning in pain. Immediately, she got up and rushed to his side, innocently placing her hand over the hand that covered his cheek, trying to make him allow access so she could heal his sore face.

A few seconds later though, she found herself laying back to the carpet, Kiba's smirking face in close proximity. Glowing with triumph, she swore if he had a tail it would be wagging with pride. _'Trust him to pull a fast one eh?'_ She thought inwardly, before realizing how close his face actually was to hers and blushing violently.

"W-What do you think you're doing Inuzuka!" She demanded, trying to get up but failing miserably in doing so. It seemed that the young dog trainer decided that using ANBU skills to lock the chakra of their victim was a good idea to use on Sakura. Sakura obviously objected, bringing her knee up to kick Kiba where it hurt. Kiba just chuckled deeply and blocked it with his elbow.

"Hmmm? You don't like this _Sakura-chan_?" Kiba whispered it into her ear, his breath tickling her skin. He playfully licked the skin at her neck, enjoying the feel of her shudder underneath him, not caring about the fact she would probably destroy him later for the fact he just locked her chakra. Her face grew redder, though now he wasn't so sure if it was due to affection or due to anger. Most likely due to the anger, but it wouldn't kill him to purposely be ignorant, right?

"Inuzuka. Let. Me. Go." She growled back, already planning out how to kill him later. He just grinned even wider, his eyes darkening with an emotion Sakura couldn't identify, but she didn't need to as Kiba instantly got off of her and stood, unlocking her chakra before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Mouth slightly agape, Sakura quickly rose up and looked around her, then concentrated to see if she could sense the idiot anywhere near her. When she failed to sense him, she sighed, staring at the scroll on her desk. _'What the hell was that all about?'_ she thought tiredly, before flopping back onto her bed to rest.

* * *

The next day, as soon as she caught hold onto his chakra, she darted at him, rugby tackling him onto the ground, and locking his chakra. He wasn't the only ANBU around here.

"Inuzuka… You…" Sakura growled menacingly, and surprisingly enough, Kiba wasn't intimidated at all. In fact, this was all going along with his plans far too well.

"_Sakura-chan_, if you wanted to have me this much you should have chosen somewhere… a bit more _private_… Don't you think?" He chuckled, watching with high amusement when the kunoichi realised where she was, what she was doing, and what it _looked_ like she was doing. Now that she realised it, she was in the middle of the main shopping street everyone was staring at them, or more specifically, at her. Glowing red now, she tried to hide the embarrassment she was feeling by yelling off of the top of her head.

"Ugh! You perverted ass! What the hell!" She yelled, hitting him before jumping away from him. Chakra lock still in place, _now_ he began to get slightly scared, but it didn't matter, she couldn't smell fear like he could.

"Ehhhh? You changed your mind already? But I was so looking forw-" He couldn't even finish his sentence, he ran for his life as she chased after him, fist filled with chakra ready to crush him. He had to admit, he ran pretty fast without any chakra, but at this rate she was going to catch up and send him to the hospital with a broken everything. All he needed to do was reach the checkpoint, just a few more feet… Just a few more… Just a fe- fuck.

"So Inuzuka… Tell me… What exactly should I do now that we're somewhere _more private_. Hm?" She asked so innocently that he barely let out a squeal, her words laced with mock sweetness. Now scared for his life, he prayed that his saviour would come out soon.

"Eh? Sakura?" And there she was, that blonde glowing white winged angel had appeared, saving his ass in the process.

"Ino? What are you do- Oh, right. Don't worry, I won't do anything to damage your shop." She stated calmly, before facing Kiba with an evil glint in her eyes. About to punch the living daylights out of him, Ino interrupted again.

"You never told me you were going out with Kiba… Awwwh, you guys look so cute together! I can't wait to tell everyone else!" Ino giggled, before running off in a puff of smoke, leaving Sakura in a state of shock. After a few moments, she finally managed to get her voice back, and Kiba just kept quiet as he let his plan unfold.

"Wait… What? Going… out? What…?" Sakura replayed the words over and over again in her head. Ino thought that… And she was telling…

"OH MY GOSH!" Sakura suddenly screamed, letting go of Kiba and blushing scarlet red. In her state of panic, she easily forgot about his chakra lock, and he chuckled triumphantly at her panicking.

"Oh my god, she's telling the others!" Sakura screamed out, before disappearing in a puff of smoke, desperately trying to catch up with Ino and preventing her from spreading unneeded rumours. But it was already too late, she had no idea where Ino was heading to first, and Ino had already spread the rumour beforehand. _"By the end of the day everyone in Konoha will be thinking we're going out…"_ The Inuzuka heir thought happily to himself. Well, all he needed to do now was lay low for today and prepare for tomorrow. Tommorrow, he'd be one step closer to having Sakura by his side.

* * *

It was short, but sweet, I hope you liked it, if you have any requests to see something happen in these oneshots then just review/pm me =o Until next time~


	2. Flowers

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Flowers**

A KibaSaku Oneshot

Written by eifi

* * *

"Those are peach blossoms. Not cherry blossoms." She stated dully, staring at the potted plant the bandaged brown haired shinobi had just forced her to receive. She was used to bouquets of flowers as thanks from her patients but, a... potted plant? This was certainly new.

She had just been ambushed on the way to her office, and boy was she shocked to see Kiba back at the hospital. As much as she liked his company, she knew he **loathed** the hospital, saying something about him being drugged with sedatives enough to bring an elephant down because of some sadistic nurse. The only times she would ever see him a mile near the hospital was if he wanted to go to the bar. He never seemed to get any injuries serious enough to end up going to the hospital, and annoyingly, he skipped all of his hospital appointments.

The only reason he had been admitted to the hospital recently was because she had warned (threatened) him several times to come to the hospital to get his vaccinations, and refused until she decided to break every bone in his left arm and hand. Dragging his body to the hospital, she then decided to inject him with every single vaccine he had missed so far. It could have been dangerous but hey, since he was the heir to the Inuzuka clan, we couldn't have him get attacked by "pointless" little viruses could we?

Of course, she gave him a lot of tablets to keep his immune system up, and of course healed his arm slightly (he wasn't going to get away with ignoring her warnings that easily) afterwards. She still had the reputation of the hospital to uphold.

However, it sure was a slight surprise to be walking calmly to your office at one second, then be swiped and dragged off into a random empty hospital room the next. It was kind of cute, mainly really funny to see a blushing Kiba thrust a potted plant at her, mumbling an apology and a thanks, saying something like, "I hope you like these cherry blossoms."

What was even funnier, whoever the florist was who sold him the plants had conned him, and had conned him **bad.** From the fact that there were only a few flower shops in the village and that Kiba was probably only aware of one of them, she could make a pretty good assumption of whom had cheated him.

"What!" Kiba yelled angrily, "That BITCH! She lied to me!" Yup, she **definitely** knew who conned him. He glared at the flowers, snarling angrily at the pot before reaching for it to take back. Sakura wouldn't let him though, she simply moved back slightly out of his arm's reach. Wrong or not, it was the thought that counted and she would happily accept these flowers, after all, she did feel kind of sorry for the blushing teenager in front of her. Giggling a little to herself, she had to admit, even the almighty, arrogant and goddamn egotistical Kiba looked cute and squishy at that moment, with his arm all bandaged up and his face as red as a tomato.

"Oi, Sakura… Y-You don't have to accept them, I'll just take them back to the cow and demand real cherry blossoms." He said bashfully, avoiding any eye contact with Sakura. She smiled sweetly at him.

"It's okay, it was the thought that counted, they do look lovely after all…" She said calmly, making a mental note that Kiba's ears would twitch slightly whenever he seemed to cheer up.

"R-Really?" He asked incredulously.

"Yup! Although…" She trailed off, letting a slight frown etch into her face.

"…It's no good after all, huh…" He said slightly sadly, making a mental note to kill Ino later. Sakura simply raised an eyebrow at his slightly evil glare at the floor, before laughing.

"No no no, it's not that… It's just… I'm really good at healing people and all, but with cooking, gardening and random housework, I'm just terrible! This poor thing won't survive a week with me looking after it!" This made Kiba look at her in surprise. He had never once thought of her to be the type to not do… womanly things well. He grinned at her, that confident toothy grin that he always wore. It made her smile, at least some people haven't changed that much over the years, still good old overconfident Kiba, but still reliable all the same. It was… nice…

Whilst she was in her own thoughts, Kiba seemed to be having his own. Suddenly, his grin widened. "Why don't I take care of the tree for you! I'm quite good with gardening! You could come over and visit me whenever you'd like!" He said, before realising what he had just said. Sakura just blushed. "I… Uh… I mean, visit **us** whenever you like… Akamaru and the clan and all… Hana would really love to see you soon again… She said… Or something…" He mumbled, but luckily Sakura could understand what he meant. Still blushing, she started to reply.

"I woul-"

"And uh, I'm… I'm not terrible with cooking, I'm really good in fact. I can do housework easily and uh, I uh… Would you like to go out with me on Sunday..?" He blurted out, his ears looked like they were turning red too.

She didn't reply for a while, only stood there shocked, looking at him surprisedly. He swore that he had never been more nervous in all of his 19 years living.

"…"

"…Sakura, i- it's okay, you don't have t-"

"I'd love to Kiba."

* * *

I wanted to write a lot more but I couldn't make myself do it xD I think this side of Kiba is cute. There are a load of underlying meanings that i tried to put in the story without making it all too obvious, I hope you enjoyed reading it!

And yeah XD Overused theme, but I thought it was cute XD

See you next time =o


End file.
